


Haste

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: “Why do you look so down?” She stopped walking backwards and stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her.“I think you’re just too high for me to reach from your place in the clouds,” he teased as he stopped a few feet from her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Haste

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> I make nothing off of this piece of fiction.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Malfoy stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans - a muggle piece of attire that he wasn’t the most fond of but Granger, yet again, had convinced him to try it tonight for celebratory drinks for finishing their case and locking away yet another would be Death Eater. 

However, as he trailed behind the woman before him, he realized that it was just an excuse for this wild haired witch to let loose. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d ever seen her let go with wild abandonment, and still cut that in half. Four years in the DMLE and it took well over a year before the two of them could finally work together without taking each other’s head’s off in the process.

It took one more year before he realized that he was madly, obsessively in love with a lunatic. She was neurotic and obsessive compulsive. A growly beast in the morning if she did not get a cup of coffee within her grabby, ink stained fingers. He wouldn’t deny that he’d been pulled into her orbit when she’d go on one of her rants with her hands moving all around as her voice rose to obnoxious levels, but the whispers when her excitement just could not be contained gave him goosebumps. Her hair would fall from her carefully placed buns, usually placed at the base of her neck, with the escaping ends that would spark with her magic. 

And now, here she was no longer sober, humming to songs that he didn’t recognize. Her shoes were in her hand and her hair a chaos cloud trailing behind her as she swayed down the trail of a park they sometimes frequented after a night out. Jeans that slid like a second skin were wrapped around her deceptively long legs making his gaze often drop lower as he followed behind her. A loose knit sweater in a deep emerald color encased her upper torso, but the jeans held his attention. Despite the chaos that was Hermione Granger, she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his twenty odd years of existence. He hadn’t really started living until the day he admitted to himself that she was the best thing he could ever aspire to be worthy of. 

“Draco,” she twirled around to look at him but continued walking. His gaze met her whiskey colored eyes, glimmered with golden liquid, as she smiled over him. “Why do you look so down?” She stopped walking backwards and stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her.

“I think you’re just too high for me to reach from your place in the clouds,” he teased as he stopped a few feet from her. His hands twitched in his pockets but he left the smirk on his face as he watched her. She tilted her head up and that smile slipped as her eyes trailed around his face. 

“I’m a lowly witch. You wouldn’t have to even reach up,” she let her gaze drop to his lips. “I’m the one always reaching.” She reached for him, her fingers barely brushing against his lips before she dropped her hand. 

“Granger,” he took a step back. “What are you - “

“Why don’t you see me, Draco?” her voice a coarse whisper as she watched him.

“What are you -“ She twirled around and started down the path again. “Granger!”

“My name is Hermione. I’ve been calling you Draco for a year and you can’t even say Hermione. I thought we were friends? Hell, I half hoped we’d be more but you’re not interested in bookworm Granger. No why would you be when there are pure blooded socialites for you to ooh and aw over. Well endowed, dressed to the nines.” She threw her hands in the air. Her voice trailing off as she picked up speed “Not skinny enough? Too sarcastic? I talk too much? Not clean enough? Dirty blood...” 

Draco felt his gut twist as he listened to her spill about, her words tumbling out faster and faster in her drunken speech, slurring only slightly. He was positive that she wasn’t even aware of all that she was revealing but his heart tugged him forward in hope.

“Granger!” He yelled as he raced to catch up with her. For a shoeless drunk, she moved faster than he gave her credit for. Huffing under his breath, he cursed as she turned a corner out of his sight.. “I’m way too sober for this,” he groaned.

It took a moment to realize she had apparated away when he turned that corner and she wasn’t within sight. Panic set in before he himself apparated to her townhouse on the other part of town. “Please don’t be splinched,” he murmured as he pushed himself up the stairs to her front door. Thankfully, it was unlocked and he let himself in.

He’d been there numerous times so he quickly made his way through the hall to the living room where he found a quiet mess of a witch on her couch curled in a blanket on her couch.

“Go away, Malfoy,” she croaked.

“Back to Malfoy?” He asked as he stepped forward. “I thought I was Draco.”

“Well if I’m only ever going to be Granger to you, I figured that Malfoy would have to do,” she hissed as she pulled herself tighter under the blanket.

He took a seat next to her, digging his fingers under the blanket and pulling her feet out to be in his lap. As he started pressing the heel of his hand into the arc of his foot, he turned his gaze on her.

“Did you ever stop and think that you’ll always be Granger to me?” He heard the hiccup in her voice as she drew in a sharp breath. “That, no matter who you end up with, you’ll always be Granger.” He slowed his touch. “Because whoever is lucky enough to have you, won’t be able to stop me from imaging you as Granger - the girl who proved everyone’s ideologies wrong about blood status, about outsmarting me at every turn, the girl who punched the idiocy out of me - literally. Then the woman who saved the entire Wizarding world by keeping the Chosen One alive, by accepting an ex Death Eater to be her partner. The woman who accepted my past and  _ forgave me _ .”

“What are you saying…”

“That for the past three years I’ve been in love with a witch who I thought hadn’t even noticed my feelings. Which, I was right,” he smirked but stopped as he turned his gaze to her own. “But in my attempts to hide my feelings I was so self absorbed in doing that, I didn’t notice all I’ve been wanting has been in front of me all along longing for the same thing.” He leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing up and down. “Hermione Granger, I love you.”

She grabbed his head and crashed her lips to his. What should have been gentle and sweet was anything but. Desperation licked at them as they kissed. Pent up frustration leaking its way out as they pressed closer together. 

Draco Malfoy should have known better to think that Hermione did anything the way he would expect. She was a force of chaos and he was enjoying every moment being lost in her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her atop his lap. His hand trailed up her back to the back of her neck where he pulled her even tighter to him. 

He paused as he remembered the events earlier.  _ Booze. Drunken words. Shoeless dancing. _ She wasn’t exactly sober for this. She must have felt his hesitation because she stopped to lean back.

“What is it?”

“Please, please don’t take this the wrong way,” He let his head fall back to the back of the couch. Closing his eyes tightly as his hands gripped her hips, he forced out, “But I think we need to get you a sober up potion if we are going to continue this evening.” He waited for the hit that he felt was coming. Instead though, he felt lips ghost along his jawline.

“I took one the moment I got home.” His eyes shot open and his head snapped up to see the grin spreading over her face making the freckles across her nose mesh together. Her eyes glimmering with want, need, but no longer clouded with alcohol.

“Thank fuck,” He pressed his lips to her neck and began his assault of teeth and tongue and lips trailing up her neck to her jaw back to her mouth. 


End file.
